


七夕之尘世美

by 琉璃7音符 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, 七夕节, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E7%90%89%E7%92%837%E9%9F%B3%E7%AC%A6
Summary: 百度展白吧2014七夕节大逃猜活动作品





	七夕之尘世美

吾死之后，恳汝善待吾妻儿，尤延宗甚，恳之，切之，勿忘之！  
灯光明明灭灭，纸上的字迹显得仿佛很模糊，模糊的让人看不清，却又很清晰，一字一字刻在了心里。

“小叔叔，我来啦，听说你给我留了好东西？”安德王迈进昭阳殿，看到高演正仔细的看着面前托盘里的东西。  
“延宗，来，看你喜欢哪一种。”高演看到他进来，不由得露出一抹宠溺的微笑。  
“绸缎？你要给我做衣服？还是大红色？”安德王瞪大了眼睛，但是还是认真的看着桌子上呈上的三种布样。  
“今天是七夕了，我是想……”高演略一沉吟，“我没想什么。”  
“诶？小叔叔，你也学会卖关子了，怎么办呢~”安德王坏笑着，扭头吩咐道：“你们先都下去吧，选好了再叫你们。”  
“喏。”奴婢和太监们都退出了大殿，并且善意的关上了殿门。  
“快说快说，是要做什么？”安德王转到高演的身后揽住他的腰，在高演的侧脸上结结实实的亲了一口。  
“胡闹，朕只是觉得，鲜衣怒马快意江湖，这不是你向往的生活吗？”高演的脸上浮起红晕，故作威严状。  
“是是是，哈哈，但是小叔叔的重点是鲜衣、还是怒马啊？”安德王不怀好意的笑着，高演却瞬间明白了他的意思，于是可疑的红晕越变越大。  
瞬间两个人都很安静，呼吸声深深浅浅的和着，殿外知了的声音也渐渐的变弱。  
“这是瑞林祥的印花绸，这是今年刚上贡的苏绸，这是波斯红绸，你看你喜欢哪个？”突然高演出声打破了这宁静暧昧的气氛。  
“哎呀……哪个都可以吧，说起来我红色的衣服还真是没有，那就多谢小叔叔好意了~”安德王将头放进高演的肩窝，深深地吸了一口气。  
“罢了，那就选这苏绸吧，手感很好，你穿着也一定好看。”高演无奈的摇摇头，从他的怀抱里挣出来，“我让他们去把衣服做好拿来你穿穿试试。”  
“这么着急？”安德王又重新揽住高演的腰，将他拘禁在怀里。  
“别闹，的确很急呢。”高演眉间不觉染上一丝忧色，很快便消失了。  
“那好吧，那我留下吃午膳，小叔叔要好好招待我。”安德王坏坏一笑放开了他。  
“延宗，在这乖乖等我。”也许是高演的声音里带着凝重，一向语不着调的安德王乖乖的嗯了一声。

安德王左等右等见高演还不回来，叫奴婢端上一盘点心，吃了一半然后留了一半在桌上，便往床上一扑睡了起来。  
“走，去禀报皇上，安德王果然睡了。”奴婢小声的低语走了出去。  
高演看着熟睡中的安德王，嘴角划过一抹苦涩却又甜蜜的微笑。延宗，只怕，这是我与你过的最后一个七夕了。

入夜已深。  
安德王迷迷糊糊的被饿醒了，眼前一片漆黑，正奇怪着为什么昭阳殿没有照明时，右手边摸到了温热的物体。他微微一笑，这家伙，我都只吃了一半点心留了一半给你，你却小气的都不叫我吃晚饭。于是顺着温度贴了过去，正想要挠醒高演，右手却冷不丁的被制住，然后被代入一个宽阔的胸膛。  
光滑的，温热的胸膛。  
“啊呀呀，小叔叔，你这是色诱。”安德王不由得小声抱怨，双手却迎着胸膛搂了个满怀，瞬间翻身压了过去。  
“延宗。”高演的声音在黑暗里带着一丝莫名的沙哑。  
正在此时，昭阳殿内突然亮起柔和的灯光，一颗两颗……鹅卵石般大小的夜明珠突然放出了璀璨的光芒，照亮了整个大殿。  
“小叔叔……”安德王睁大了眼睛。  
高演顺势推着他坐了起来，看着安德王惊愕和喜悦的眼睛，高演微微的笑着。“延宗，还喜欢不？”  
整个大殿挂满了红绸，分明是帝王迎娶皇后时才用的大红绸缎，如今就这般挂在了昭阳殿里，衬着夜明珠柔和的光辉，分外醒目。  
“咦，你什么时候给我换上了衣服？还说没想法，原来是喜服，还是这么引人犯罪的一套。”安德王看着自己和高演身上换好的喜服，狭促的笑着。  
“朕看你睡得深沉便不忍叫你，只好亲自动手，还不叩谢主隆恩。”高演红着脸，一本正经的说。  
“这叩谢也不能在床上呀，我施展不开，嘿嘿。”安德王眸子里亮晶晶的，过于复杂的情感混杂在一起反而让人看不清。  
“那，那……”高演一时语塞。  
“鉴于小叔叔为了这个七夕、为了我做了这么多事情，那么我就……以身相报吧……”安德王眨眨眼，扑向高演。  
“等等，朕还有话说，等……唔……唔……”

我想，这是我能给你最大的承诺了，得到这个皇位，我唯一可以顺由自己的心做的事情便只有这一件了。尘世这么美，有你这么美，我还想一直沉醉，还不想醒来……

皇建二年十一月，长广王高湛继承皇位。  
高演临终给高湛写了遗书一封，哀求高湛：“吾死之后，恳汝善待吾妻儿，尤延宗甚，恳之，切之，勿忘之！”  
得知此讯的安德王几度哭晕，跪于殿前恳请为高演处理后事，高湛允。  
皇建二年十二月初，高演葬于文靖陵，谥号“孝昭皇帝”。


End file.
